


Untitled

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Thin lips trailed up her back, ghosting over the soft skin while hands trailed down, caressing curves and thighs, petting hips and pressing thumbs into sensitive spots. Annie shivered and rolled onto her back. The blonde smiled, her expression soft in the just-woken-state she was in, the hardness of being alert not yet tainting her noble features.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Written for a fellow role player on Tumblr for a prompt. While written for her, the piece is mine. Unbeta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Thin lips trailed up her back, ghosting over the soft skin while hands trailed down, caressing curves and thighs, petting hips and pressing thumbs into sensitive spots. Annie shivered and rolled onto her back. The blonde smiled, her expression soft in the just-woken-state she was in, the hardness of being alert not yet tainting her noble features. Mikasa stared down at her, watching the early morning like set her hair aglow, making it golden. She leaned down, pressing a light kiss to the corner of her mouth, murmuring a greeting to the other, settling over her naked body over hers, one leg between Annie’s. The blonde raised her hands to Mikasa’s waist, fingers pressing into the flesh, massaging her and making her groan. She tilted her head in a silent request, one fulfilled as the dark haired female pressed her lips to hers in a kiss. 

Rising up on her knees, Mikasa began to move, grinding against Annie’s. The blonde pressed her leg up, making the other moan, her breathing audibly catching in her throat. Sitting up, Annie pulled Mikasa closer, kissing her chest, biting and sucking, leaving little red marks across her smooth pale skin. She could feel a wetness on her leg and looked up, watching the other female’s face. She groped at her chest, watching those thin lips part and her eyebrows pull together. She loved seeing her like this; the blush on her cheeks, the way her eyes closed and she moaned out her pleasure. Mikasa knew Annie loved her voice, had long since stopped holding it back, though still being far from a screamer. The dark haired woman threw her head back, making a high keening sound in her throat as her hips moved faster, a sign that she was reaching her end. 

Grabbing her waist, Annie rolled them, making Mikasa gasp in surprised. Pressing her down into their bed, she moved between her legs, pressed her face against her chest and began sucking on her once more, hand trailing down to the dark, damp curls. Her longest finger stroked her folds, making her jolt and whimper the more she touched her sensitive skin. Fingers twisted into her hair, pulling her face closer to her chest as she arched her spine. Slowly, she pressed her finger into her heat, feeling her contract around her. She stroked her walls, searching for all the places she knew the dark haired woman would come undone from. 

"A-Annie…" she groaned, drawing out her name in a high-pitched whine, a sound so unlike her that it made her shiver, knowing she was the one drawing it out of her. She gasped, body shuddering and hips jerking. She added another finger, pressing them hard against her insides, making her whimper. Moving away from her saliva-slicked chest to look at her face, she licked the wetness from her lips at the sight of Mikasa’s face, the tears that formed in the corner of her eyes, her expression one of complete bliss. She removed her hand, resting it on the bed so she could shimmy down her body. Hooking her arms under her legs, she pressed a kiss to her thigh before biting hard, instantly marking the pale skin and making her cry out, her voice rough and throaty, the sound hitting her lower regions hard and she responded with low moan of her own. Turning her head, she licked her, instantly tasting her sweetness on her tongue and sighing before pressing into her. Mikasa whimpered, hips moving in time with her. Bringing one hand over, she added her fingers back into her, rubbing against her most sensitive areas while she shifted up to suck on the bundle of nerve endings. The woman cried out, fingers digging into the bed, body writhing a bit. Annie could feel her trembling, moved her fingers faster, drove her cries into an even higher pitch until they fell into soundless breaths. She could feel Mikasa’s legs around her shoulder, pulling her closer as she dipped her tongue back into her heat. 

She could feel Mikasa tense for a long moment, body locking up, her taste filling her up as she lapped at her, knowing she had finished. She leaned, back, the long, thin legs giving her no resistance as their owner shivered on the bed, eyes closed and face twisted in what could have been mistaken as pain if Annie didn’t know better. But she did. Watching her, she began licking her fingers clean, collecting the last of the sweet liquid. Crawling up, she pressed her lips hard against Mikasa’s, sharing her taste in a deep kiss.

"Thanks for the meal~" she whispered huskily as she pulled away. Shifting back, she straddled the other woman’s leg the same way she had done to her. Hands resting over her well defined stomach, she began moving her hips, grinding hard against the her, watching her face as she slowly came off her high. 

Sighing, she moved her hips faster, a tightness growing in her stomach, heat burning its way through her body. She bit her lip and clenched her eyes closed, moving faster, breath coming faster, nails digging into Mikasa’s stomach. She arched her back, head tilting up as she gave a deep, throaty moan, her movements becoming jerky as she came closer to reaching her end. She choked on a gasp, lips parting and eyes snapping open for a moment before rolling back closed at the feeling of an intense heat on her chest, sucking on her. She whimpered, Mikasa’s mouth being the last she could take.

Annie held her breath, body shaking and humming in pleasure, sagging down against Mikasa. But as she had just gotten over her own release, she didn’t have the strength to hold them both up, and they fell to the bed, the blonde laying on top of her, still shivering and trembling.

They lay there, heavy breathing slowly evening out, pressed against each other in the same way they had fallen asleep. Annie rolled onto her back after a while, staring up at the ceiling. Mikasa pushed herself up on her arms and hovered over her, staring down at her with her usual neutral expression.

"Good morning, Annie."

"Well, no shit."

Shaking her head, Mikasa leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to the blonde’s lips, a small smile curving her own. Knowing that then was as good a time as any to get up, they shifted apart and stood, getting on with the rest of the day….


End file.
